phinbellaensiklopediafandomcom_ms-20200215-history
Pengguna:Saranghaedut/Kotak pasir/Cyberaya
: The name Cyberia may also refer to the Virtual Commonwealth of Cyberia. Map The map above was originally drawn for the old unified Cyberia in early 1998 by our current President Tim Dunkin who holds copyright. Other Cyberias use different maps. Pre-history Cyberia is part of the Cyber-Island Chain on the planet Earth. The following is from "The Developement of the Cyber Island Chain" by Admiral Kenneth K.Thacker. 75-50 MILLION YEARS AGO: CONTINENTAL BREAKUP Pressures begin to increase due to the super-continent Pangea’s continuing break up and a series of large faults begin to form splitting off a large chunk of the European continental plate and pulling it gradually in a southwesterly direction with the Atlantic Oceanic Plate. This area was rich in plant and animal life and many fossils from the Mesozoic era can be found today. 50-35 MILLION YEARS AGO: CYBER-ATLANTIC PLATE FORMS As time passed the new Cyber-Atlantic sub-continental plate began to shift further southwest, away from the European continental plate. This was a period of great upheaval and large portions of the European land mass were torn away and many of which now exist as a chain of large islands extending for nearly 1000 miles. During this time, earthquakes and mass volcanism was the norm and in fact many of the smaller islands in the Cyber Island chain are a direct result of volcanic buildup. 35-10 MILLION YEARS AGO: CYBER ISLAND CHAIN DEVELOPS As the Cyber-Atlantic sub-continental plate continued to move farther from the European continent, additional upheavals rocked the new islands of the Cyber Island Chain. The largest of these islands Cybsentia was torn into four smaller islands or island groups, Cyberia, Cyberland, Rocentia and the East Cyberian Archipelago. As time progressed these island groups have spread out further and further away from each other and each has taken on distinctly different geographic, geological and meteorological characteristics. 10 MILLION to 6,000 YEARS AGO: FINAL FORMATION During this time period much of what can be seen in the modern day Cyber Island Chain began forming. During this time period the Cyber Atlantic sub-continental plate ceased it’s rapid southwestern drift as it began to meet increased pressure from the Atlantic Oceanic plate. It was during the first few million years of this time period that mountains ranges like the Aerie Spine mountains in Rocentia, the Wasulan Peaks in Cyberland and the Mattimean Range in Cyberia began to form. It was also during this time period that the northern most islands were buried under miles of glaciers that did not fully pull back until the end of the last Ice Age over ten thousand years ago. In the last 2 million years the Cyber Atlantic sub-continental plate has begun to slowly stabilize and the entire area is expected to eventually become more or less geologically stable. Due to continued plate tectonic activity however, the area is still considered one of the most geologically active in the world today. Also during this time period, much of the flora and fauna that can be currently seen today began to evolve. Pre-internet history "The Skunk Apes" from "The First Peoples" by Theo Chang The Menet Skunk Ape, or Australopithicus Menetea, is approximately 2 meters in height and is estimated to average 125 kilograms in weight. Man-shaped, with a lumbering gait, it is said to resemble the Yeti of the Himalayas or the Bigfoot of the Columbia River basin of North America. The common name comes from the fact that most humans are unable to abide the creatures' stench, and so they have (for the most part) been left to themselves to roam the mountainous area of the Menet-Mattimeo border. Hunted by both the curious and those with less than honorable motives, these beings hid themselves for many years. Although described by many authors, they were first communicated with by in modern times by Geoffrey T. Spaulding. At least one Skunk Ape, named Bongo Bo, learned how to use a computer. The apes at one time worshipped a pole with the heads of Alan Grieve and Emperor Jacobus carved on opposite sides, Janus-like. The Apes soon learned the error in this. Liberal doses of soap and water attenuate the apes natural scent when they need to interact directly with their fellow citizens of different species. The Apes were granted citizenship by the province of Menet shortly before the Third War for Cyberian Liberation, and many fought bravely for the province. The Apes are full citizens of the Federal Republic of Cyberia. Bongo Bo now serves as Deputy from Menet in the national legislature. The Mala'anje The Mala'anje people were the first Homo Sapiens to make their homes in Cyberia and in the other islands of Cyber-Island Chain. Their origins are murky, and they have many stories and legends about their early days, many of them contradictory. DNA analysis shows that the Mala'anje are many different groups, and have ancestry in common with dozens of different ethnic groups around the planet. This bears out the multiplicity of their stories, as it seems each group preserved it's individual stories and legends. They were a (nearly) united people by the time of the colonization by European powers like that which occured around the world. Colonialism British influence came to dominate in Cyberia, but the French, Spanish, Portuguese, Germans and others left their mark as well. The end of colonial times lead to upheaval and also to compromise. The Early days On July 19,1997 Ken Kerns founded the promordial internet micronation of Cyberia. Although mentions of earlier Cyberias are scattered tantalizingly across the web, most of the surviving micronations of that name claim descent from this. The early Cyberia communicated primarily by listserve. Hundreds of people participated. Many of the early cities and provinces had citizenry larger than most modern micronations. Civil Wars, Civil Strife Barely a year after the establishment of Kern's Commonwealth, stresses and fractures began to form in the body politic. The usual left-right battles experienced by many nations were made worse by strong personalities striving to control the nation. From July through October 1998 the country was shaken by the First War of Cyberian Liberation, also called Civil War I by some, and the Rosario Rebellion by those often styled the Cyberian Oligarchy. This resulted in the establishment of the rival United Provinces of East Cyberia, and a large drop in population. The war released much of the strain, and many of those who disliked the established order left the country, some returning after months or years. The autocratic nature of the government remained, however. In December 1999, the Second War for Cyberian Liberation (also called Civil War II or the Phyle Rebellion) broke out. The War became a four-way struggle. Mike Phyle's Communists (known as the Provos) received aid from UPEC, especially air cover. The "Loyalists" put up a tremendous struggle. An ultra-left, ultra-radical-feminist faction lead by Elena Delgado fought all sides and was soon subdued. The micronationalist known at that time as Emperor Jacobus landed United Imperium troops outside of Southaven, Lasteria. Jacobus claimed to be the Emperor of Cyberia, as traditional King of the Mala'anje people. At length, the Provos and the Imperials formed an unusual alliance. They co-operated in crushing the Delgadans (with the help of the UPEC Air Force), and began to defend common lines. The Provo leadership, citing a horror both of continued war and of a Loyalist victory, at length turned all of the territory under their control (Menet, Lasteria, Southern Mattimeo and most of the Windsor Islands) over to Jacobus's forces. An informal cease fire line took shape, with the loyalist regime (sans the President whose tactics helped spark the conflict) in control of the north, and the U.I. protected Imperial Dominion of Free Cyberia in the south. Imperial troops were drawn down in the spring of 2000, and the successors to the loyalist regime were able to overrun the I.D.F.C.. The United Imperium mantained an intelligence presence and secret arms stores which were hidden by the Mala'anje and other groups hostile to the regime. A struggle for influence continued among many political factions for several years, but it seemed that the same hands continued to pull the strings. More and more people emmigrated, and the population continued to whither. Civil rancor grew so bad that a desperate Constitutional amendment was proposed that would have banished one of the more disruptive elements and granted blanket amnesty to the rest of the population (see:Restoration of Civility and Civilization Act). After a controversial series of events, the Amendment was squelched, and another exodus of Cyberians commenced. The socialist coaltion in charge of the nation decided to force out the conservative government of Menet province by force of arms, sparking the Third War for Cyberian Liberation (also called Civil War III, or the Spaulding Rebellion) which lasted from June through July of 2002. Suajhjjsd Vice President Joe Whit (Full name - Joe Whittaberg) came to power with the founding of the Restored Commonwealth of Cyberia under the aegis of the Committee of National Salvation. Whittaberg later resigned to return to provate life, and the Committee recalled Emperor Jacobus to administer the country. The RCC (later the RICC) did not have the iron grip on the country that the Oligarchy had maintained, and forces opposed to the Committee was able to form a counter-regime, causing further chaos. The Emperor, desiring peace, entered into an ill-advised treaty with the oppostion in the latter part of 2004. Promises were made that the Commonwealth government would allow the Emperor and his friends and allies to live in peace. This arrangement, like so many before it, was doomed. The Oligarchy began a culturkampf, a struggle to re-write history and drive any and all opposition along with the memory of any opposition, from the face of the planet. This lead to the Re-Foundation. J ah sh sh The Federal Republic of Cyberia was refounded on August 10, 2005. In his Foundation Speech, President Jacobus B.S. Kahunamea stated in an address on MNN entitled "Ich Bein Ein Cyberian", (Quote) No longer will we accept exile with grace. No longer will we countenance the current government of the VCC declaring who or what is and is not Cyberian. Consider this - "USA, copyright 1776, Jefferson-Franklin Co., renewed 1865, A. Lincoln and Associates" "England, copyright 1066, William Norman & Co." Silly? Ludicrous? The clique that drove dozens, if not hundreds into exile should not have exclusive right to decide upon what is "cyberian" and what is not, no more than a Mussolini should say who was an Italian, or than a certain frustrated artist (short, little mustache - ja, him) could strip people of their German-ness because of their religion or merely because he said so. No, recent rulers of the VCC have not had to use the Simulations Control Act recently because it and its concurrent oppressive gibberish (along with an utterly corrupt legal system) was used to exile anyone who would challenge their right to plunder a nation and to reserve its culture and history solely for their own use. The behavoir of these people, and the behavoir that they drew from those of us who opposed them has caused the word Cyberian to signify negativity, arrogance and intolerance. I say to you, NO MORE! I AM A CYBERIAN! No matter what the VCclique says, no matter what anyone pretending to micronational authority may say. From today, my micronational work will be to make that title something to be proud of again! I AM A CYBERIAN, AND MY NAME IS JACOBUS! I hereby place in abeyance any claim to any Imperial title until and unless it should by conferred by a free vote. A vote of a free Cyberian people, not one of the rump clique that soils the title name. There will be again be a free people ruling themselves in a free Cyberia, free of the fear and the stains of the past. The stuggle to come will not be fought on the MCS forums. Nor will we attempt to wrest the forums or sites of our opponents from them. The struggle will be waged in a manner never seen in micronationry before. And we will be wage it with manners. Jacobus, Cyberian (Close quote) The Constitution of the Federal Republic of Cyberia was approved in March of 2006, and amended in June of 2006. Five free elections have been held under the Constitution. Hsjdjdj The Federal Republic of Cyberia uses the original Cyberian map by (copyright) Tim Dunkin. (See it here http://federalrepublicofcyberia.freehosting.net/photo.html) The FRC continues all of the Historic Provinces of Cyberia. These are Bava, Belar, Corli, Lasteria, Mala, Mattimeo, Menet, Windsor Islands. In addition, the Republic of Istvanistan is considered an Honorary Province of the FRC. (The FRC is also considered an Honorary Oblast of Istvanistan.) The FRC has a Treaty of Protection and Mutual Assistance with the Provisonal Government of Puritania, which has applied for FRC Provincial status. In June of 2007 Lac Glacei along with Cognito and other dependencies beacme territories of the Federal Republic of Cyberia. Sovereignty over Terra Novum has also been re-asserted. J ADD j The Mala'anje people and the Skunk Apes were the original peoples of the land now called the FRC. In micronational terms, the FRC is supported by former citizens of the VCC and their friends and associates. Many of these supported the Restored Commonwealth of Cyberia, U.P.E.C. and other more ephemeral Cyberias. There has been constant strife between these groups and the VCC ever since the First War of Cyberian Liberation in October of 1998. The FRC maintains the Cyberian Memorial in rememberance of their old comrades. J dj dj d id The Federal Republic of Cyberia maintains relations with the Kingdom of Jonan, the Republic of Istvanistan, the Free Republic of Rocentia, the Royal Amokolian Republic, the Imperial Republic of Shireroth, and the City-State of Nordicy. Foreign relations are difficult, as the conflict with the VCC frequently leads to diplomatic squabbles. J dvds As of August 2007, the population eligible to vote is around twenty. Resident aliens and visitors frequently bring this above twenty-five. Political parties * Cyberian Renewal Action Party, is the successor to the old Cyberian Renaissance Action Party. The CRAP is center-right and is considered to be one of the more moderate voices in the Federal Republic of Cyberia. * PROHIBISHNESS PARTI, also known as the Prohibition Party of Cyberia gets most of its support from the Skunk Ape population. It's founder and leader Bongo Bo also lead a similar party in Puritania. The party is in favor of banning all intoxicating substances. This grew out of the actions of the joint Ape/Menet forces during the Third War for Cyberian Liberation As the leadership determined pure Prohibition to be improbable and perhaps undesirable, the party has been re-named the National Organization of Senitient Humanoids & Intelligent Things.. * Neo-Ciceronian Party, lead by Menet governor Tim Dunkin, looks back to the virtues of truth, honesty and public service that built the Roman Republic. * Rally for the Imperium - The Rally for the Imperium bills itself as the "traditional Jacobist" party. Among the Rally's goals are the unification of all Cyberias and all of the territories of the former United Imperium into one Empire under the House of Bonaparte-Stuart-Kahunamea. the party has a following in the modern Federal Republic of Cyberia. * Rosario Peoples' Front - This succesor to the old Communist Party of Cyberia is named in honor of Communist Leaders Michael Rosario and Hoss Rosario, heroes of the First War of Cyberian Liberation and the Second War for Cyberian Liberation. It's goals are far-left. * The Groucho-Marxist Party has been re-founded by the President. This party in the old days was more of a Monster Screaming Looney Party, but it has mellowed over the years * The R.P.P.C. seems dormant at this writing. Fghsj The FRC forums is at http://cyberia11672.yuku.com/ The FRC website is http://federalrepublicofcyberia.freehosting.net/ The Federal Republic News Service is a response on the part of the Federal Republic of Cyberia to the censorship issues on the MNN site. The FRC is served regularly by INNews and Menet News. Flag The flag shown below is not official. It is being used on Naval vessels while the two year long debate on the flag sputters. Anthem Debate over a National Anthemn continued for a considerable amount of time. It seemed that each Province or political party had its favorite. A plebescite was held during the March 2007 election, and the three most popular candidate was submitted to the legislature. "Rule, Cyberia" reflects the increasing British and Imperial orientation of the nation. The tune (Rule Brittania) was also an unoffical anthemn of the United Imperium. Theo Chang commented, "So our anthemn is a clone of a British song. Our Constitution is a clone of the United States, and a lot of our citizens are clones. So What?"